


Vecinos

by minigami



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel 616, Nightwing (Comic), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pre-Reboot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter no sabe a qué se dedica el nuevo inquilino, pero desde que llegó el ruido inunda su hasta entonces tranquilo edificio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vecinos

**Author's Note:**

> También posteado en mi LJ, escrito a partir de la idea de desperatesmirks.

 

 

** Vecinos **

 

**El recién llegado.**

Peter no sabe a qué se dedica el nuevo inquilino, pero desde que llegó el ruido inunda su hasta entonces tranquilo edificio. Música, pasos, el correr de muebles; no sabe si prefiere el estruendo de una vivienda llena de vida o el silencio del vacío anterior, pero, en todo caso, no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Quien quiera que sea parece no tener horarios. Lleva un par de semanas en el piso, y Peter todavía no le ha visto la cara.

Y probablemente sólo sea algún tipo de vigilante nocturno, o un adolescente recién independizado disfrutando de su reluciente libertad, pero esto es Nueva York. Y Peter bastante poco afortunado.

 

 

**Dick Grayson trabaja de noche.**

La cara de Peter ante el despreocupado “Trabajo de noche” de Dick tuvo que ser bastante expresiva. Rápidamente, Dick se lo aclaró (“Soy guarda jurado”, con una sonrisa tan brillante que a Peter le supo a falsa), pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Peter tardó dos semanas en poder mirarle a la cara sin tener que contener las ganas de saltar por la ventana.

Peter Parker, idiota profesional.

Si tan sólo Dick no fuera tan... tan.

Tan “algo” en lo que Peter no puede poner el dedo (aún).

Pero esto es Nueva York, y él es Peter Parker. Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá _peor_ , y Spider-Man estará en medio de todo el follón.

Su sentido arácnido no cosquillea, pero poco le falta.

 

 

**Vecinos**.

Se separan en Brooklyn, a una manzana del puente, después de contener otra crisis planetaria – algo sobre Doom y skrulls, y por Dios, algunos tienen que ir a trabajar a la mañana siguiente, ¿no podrían centrar los intentos de conquista los fines de semana? – y se reencuentran en la fachada de su edificio.

La primera reacción de Peter es la de siempre (“Te juro que no es lo que parece”, la ventana abierta y medio cuerpo dentro del apartamento. Dick/Nightwing se echa a reír, cálido y genuino, y Peter sonríe sin poder evitarlo, un descanso en el proceso lleno de histeria de sus pensamientos), y cuando diez minutos después Dick llama a su puerta, botiquín en mano, es dolorosamente consciente de los moratones que motean su cuerpo, del olor a contaminación y asfalto que se le ha pegado a la piel, ese que ni el agua caliente arranca del todo.

Cuando Dick sonríe, tan brillante como siempre pero algo más auténtico, y le propone, esperanzado, que se curen mutuamente, Peter cree que le va a decir que no hasta que abre la boca y responde que sí.

Dick sonríe aún más, y Peter no sabe por qué está tan contento, si todo esto es un Riesgo, uno con mayúsculas que podría destrozarles la vida a los dos, pero entonces Dick concentra esa estrella de baja intensidad que es su sonrisa en su dirección, y el estómago se le pega a la garganta como cuando se balancea entre rascacielos.

(Peter llega a la conclusión de que es imposible no enamorarse un poco de Dick Grayson.)

 

Se limpian las heridas el uno al otro, sentados en su cama, una manga del disfraz sobresaliendo del cajón de los calcetines y la ciudad aullando como la bestia insomne que es al otro lado de la ventana abierta. Peter consigue dejar de pensar durante un periodo de tiempo lo suficiente amplio como para no salir corriendo cuando Dick se inclina y le besa, los labios cortados, la boca cálida y las manos encallecidas donde las coloca sobre sus brazos.

Peter cierra los ojos, la espalda en las sábanas frescas, desordenadas, y Dick firme y lleno de cicatrices encima de él, y cuando los abre y le mira, se le olvidan cómo respirar y cómo preocuparse. Se pierden en el espacio que tarda en recorrer el camino que hay entre la sonrisa de Dick y sus ojos azules.

 

 

 

**Nightwing + Spider-Man = <3**

 Logan no les soporta. Dice que ya tenía bastante con un crío bocazas, que el cupo de niños bonitos ya estaba hasta arriba. Dick se ríe y se convierte en su sombra. Al final se lo gana, pero noes como si para Dick eso fuera algo complicado.

A todo el mundo le gusta Nightwing, incluso si es un héroe de una dimensión alternativa con sus propios villanos.

Peter tuvo un encontronazo con el Joker que espera no repetir jamás, y conoce lo suficiente a Frank Castle como para desear que él y Red Hood no coincidan nunca.

Podría haber pasado también sin Batman, pero para el desastre que es su vida habitualmente, en la actualidad es uno más o menos controlado.

Así que prefiere no quejarse (mucho), y disfrutar de lo que tiene (Dick).

 

 

_¿Fin?_

 


End file.
